


[铁盾] – Engagement with the Vampire  – (ABO, 弱A强O系列)

by TwentyField



Series: ABO, 弱A强O系列 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyField/pseuds/TwentyField
Summary: 警告/说明： AU, ABO, 私设有, 搞笑风, 所以带点OOC,  还望看者别太认真。





	1. [铁盾] –Engagement with the Vampire (上) – (ABO, 弱A强O系列)

**Author's Note:**

> 前言: 久违了的一对, 是这个系列的首个中篇故事, 本来是为中秋节所准备的小品, 所以选了跟月亮有关的匪角。回顾旧文时, 看到在The First Time曾经提及过“Steve讯息素的香味总是招惹来一些奇奇怪怪的Alpha”, 这是根据那句描述为前提, 而设计的故事, 时间线约在Serious Relationship发生没多久之后

原著/复仇者联盟 文/廿田 

CP/铁盾 德古拉盾

 

**[铁盾] –Engagement with the Vampire (上) – (ABO, 弱A强O系列)**

 

动物皆有预知危险生物直觉, 昆虫亦然, 或者更敏锐, 步进大楼专用电梯的男人向来如此相信。

\--生物特征确认成功, Mr. Lang 欢迎回来。 --

「...谢谢...」迟疑着要如何回应A.I. 管家 ~ 为了照顾女儿, Scott Lang并没有搬来跟一众复仇者一同生活 ~ 当话自嘴边溜出, 电梯门已经关上。

Scott耸耸肩, 期期艾艾地步入大厅。

「Mr. Lang.」「Hi, 找Steve吗?」

坐在吧台旁的一对男女向他招呼。

Scott点头, 「…啊, 我有事想找你们商量。」其实也不算是什么大事, 只是Cassie看到了一个让她不安的影子。

「…你来得真是时候,」一把男声自上方搭讪,「正好让他们停止这场恩爱秀。」Clint Barton悠然的坐在栏杆上, 手指比向传出阵阵杂响的后头。

「情况怎样?」Natasha Romanoff轻问。

「Cap.漂亮的投掷刚得到一分。」瞄了身后一眼, Clint答。

「……」我是来得不是时候才对吧, Scott心内轻叹。

「少装蒜! 肯定是你把我戴着订婚指环的照片发放给传媒!」

「哦, 难怪Steve要生气。他们上回是为了什么而争执?」Bruce低头啜了口特色饮料。

「铁罐偷偷在Cap.的靴子装了个悬浮装置。」

「他净是干些惹Steve生气的事。」

「相信我, Tony是故意的, 这是他的小情趣。」

一个黑影顺着楼梯的扶手滑下。

另一个金发身影越过二楼栏栅, 一跃而下, 挡在黑衣黑发的男人面前。 「给我站住!」

“穿便服的Cap.!!“ 心里少许激荡的Scott不自觉地向前走了数步。

发现有稀客到访, Steve Rogers马上停止 “追杀” Tony, 「是你啊Scott。有事找我?」

「这…的确是有件在意的事想找你们商量。」Scott支支吾吾。

Steve露出温和的微笑, 「什么事?」领着Scott一起于沙发上坐下。

「啊…也许只是Cassie造了场恶梦, 又或者是监视器故障….不过附近的昆虫近来变得很紧张也是事实…」Scott语无伦次的说了一大串。 「…这, 所以我认为这很重要。」

「有时可以多相信自己的直觉, Scott。」Steve道, 「特别是这种直觉关乎人命。」

Scott缓缓点头。经常独个儿行动, 有时候会让蚁人觉得自己不太重要, 但队长的话每次都能让他觉得安心, 感到自己的确是复仇者的一员。

「哼。」Tony Stark翘起长腿, 径自坐到Steve身畔的另一旁, 并未掩饰受到打扰的不快。

看他这个样子, Scott总算相信 Natasha方才的话 ~ 钢铁侠喜欢特意激怒队长, 视情人的打打骂骂为一种情趣。果真是一个怪人, Scott心忖。向Steve递上自己的手提装置, 展示出翻拍自监视系统的画面, 「呃, 请看…」

画面所显示的, 是只能勉强称为残影的影像。 「你在哪儿拍到这玩意!?」队长却出乎意料地重视。

「我来看看!」Tony见状, 一把从Steve的手里抢过装置手, 闪到能观望整个纽约的玻璃幕墙那边。

引来Steve的怒叫, 「Tony Stark!」

「…这是什么东东?」黑漆漆的背境, 极度模糊的轮廓, 两抹惨黄色的暗影。 Tony横看竖看, 也看不出个所以然来。

「我认为Scott拍到了一双眼睛。」Steve抱胸道。

「咦?」Scott深信有只未知生物潜进了他家庭院, 只是苦无证据。 “莫不Cap.跟我心有灵犀!?”

「眼睛? 你在说笑吧!」Tony不明白为何Steve能够如此断言, 接着他看到本在心花朵朵开的Scott满脸惊恐地看着自己身后。 Tony很自然地顺着他的目光转身, 只见窗外有数对没有瞳孔的惨黄色眼睛正在注视着他们。

「Tony, 小心!」Steve马上冲到Tony身旁, 他的警示引来其他同伴的注意。

「哇! 什么来的!?」Clint怪叫。

Natasha掩嘴皱眉, 「Oh, my God!」

窗外的生物拍动蝠翼似~ 但要巨大得多~ 的翅膀, 发出咆哮, 眼前的落地玻璃猛地碎成粉尘, Tony慌忙后退两步, 怪物全数闯进室内, 旋飞于空中, 其中两只降落到地上, 张开挂着涎沫的大口朝他们步步进迫。

Scott面色惨白, 不知道自己何时招惹到此等怪物。

「…吾王..欲..邀请…你到..永夜之国.做客..」

「哦? 还会说话哩!」Clint调皮地眨眼, 手里箭矢已搭到弓弦上。

「我拒绝!」Steve霍地开口。

咦? 众人愕然, 队长淡定顺畅又决断的语气, 显示他早就知道这些怪物。

为首的怪物抬手, 遥指队长, 「抓…住......他…」怪物们俯冲而下。

Tony闻言挡到Steve的身前。

Steve咬牙向他喝道, 「让开!」

「开什么玩笑!」对方甫一开口就要带走自己的情人, Tony哪有退让的道理。

嗖嗖数声, 金属箭精准地将怪物穿透。 「搞定!」神箭手举起胜利姿势。他高兴得太快, 怪物只是表情苦闷地摇晃了数下, 被箭射穿的洞口缓缓埋合, 「不是吧, 我可否不玩了!?」

\--Sir, 他们的身上没有体温, 也没有心跳。 --

「名符其实的怪物吗!」Tony狼狈地避过扑前企图展开攻击的怪物。

「Tony,」Steve扣住一只伸向自己的利爪, 把怪物摔向它的同伙。 「大楼有内建的紫外光频率, 对吧?」

「Steve?」Tony疑惑地望向情人。复仇者大楼设有模拟各式天气状况的设备, 自然包含紫外光频率的调节。

\--有的, Captain Rogers。 --

「启动它!」

虽然不明白Steve的意图, 但在对敌策略的判断上, 队长可从未出错过。 「好吧!」

\--室内光线转换, 模拟晨光波长。 --

怪物们蜷缩成一团, 发出痛苦的哀号。

Natasha瞄到一只比较靠近破窗的怪物急速向外飞退。 「有一只想逃!」

一道来自窗外的雷击狠狠地把它轰回地上, 是Thor Odinson刚好回来了。 「我没有打错东西吧!?」雷神旋舞着心爱的战锤, 皱眉着地。

「绝对没有!」Bruce答道, 他很感激自己没有变绿的机会。

不消片刻, 怪物逐一化成堆堆尘土, 众人皆松了口气, 并未留意地上一个可疑的影子俏俏移向阳台。

「真神奇!」Scott惊叹, 曾经到个许多奇奇怪怪地方的蚁人, 原以为已经没有什么事物会吓到他。

「啊...有谁可以告诉我发生了什么事。」Thor呆望着地上的土堆发问。

「他们是吸血鬼,」Steve神色带点凝重。 「…现在才作准备可能有点迟了, 但大家尽可能收集手边的纯银装品。」

「…这, Cap.你当真的吗?」Scott当然知道关于吸血鬼的典故。

「使用贴上银片的工具, 才能有效对付德古拉部队。」对于应付吸血鬼, 队长好像很有经验。 「他们受伤的方式跟我们不同。」

这话引起了Bruce的兴趣, 「即使Hulk的攻击也不行?」

「他们会倒, 但不会停。」Steve摇首。

「虽说古老的法子总有它的根据,」Tony斜瞟自家爱人, 「但我相信凡事总有以科技解决之道。」

Clint这时插口, 「等一下, Cap.! 你说的 “德古拉男爵”, 是那个 “我要喝你的血” 的家伙, 对吧?」

「不是“德古拉男爵”, 」Steve纠正道, 「Dracula是实际存在的人物, 他是特兰西瓦尼亚的国君, 称他为“男爵”, 会被认为是对他的一种侮辱。 」

「这下可好了, 科学怪人跟狼人怪物秀开演。」Clint显得不以为然。

「听你这样讲真受伤。」 “神话人物” 雷神斜瞟鹰眼, 「神话常带着事实。」

Tony拍拍Thor的肩膀, 着他不要在意, 再转向Steve, 「谢谢你详尽的解说, 亲爱的。我看你对那位 “吸血男爵” 很了解嘛! 美国队长化身成了Van Helsing?」

似乎预料到Tony会有此一问, Steve应答得异常地快速, 「二战时期Dracula和我国是不稳定的盟友。」

「然后哩?」Tony双手抱胸挑眉问道, 「一个国王无端找你干吗?」

Tony的疑问勾起了众人的好奇心, 大家不约而同地望向队长。

「我不知道。」Steve虽语气淡定, 却可疑地撇开视线。

「眼睛飘向左斜上方…」Tony双手抱胸挑眉说道, 「这是你每次口事心非时的小习惯!」按史总的日常宗观察, 通常Steve “嘴里说不,但身体很诚实” 的时候, 面上都会出现这个表情。

哦? 虽然应该是无意间发现到的, 不过不愧是自诩为队长未婚夫的人! 众人暗地拍掌赞叹。

「你才是每次无事生非时, 都有着同一副嘴脸!」不想多谈的Steve直接跳过话头, 还反唇相讥的朝Tony瞪眼。

喔喔, 队长好像也说的没错。我们的领袖还真够彼此了解!

眼看两人的对话正朝向惯常的情侣骂战发展, Bruce俏俏碰了碰Natasha的肩膀, 暗示她想想办法, 但Natasha根本不想理会。幸好轰然作响的警示铃声, 适时让他们就此作罢。

\--Sir, 打扰你的小情趣。 --

悬浮画面弹出, 一班诡异的生物在曼克顿的夜空飞来飞去, 像二流恐怖片的情节。

\--依我看, 你们接下来会很忙。 -- 空洞的电子音, 听上去却带有幸灾乐祸的味道。

 

********

 

Vlad Types Dracula, 特兰西瓦尼亚的王子, 一次战争中遭到敌国伏击, Dracula身受重伤, 他的父王Vlad Dracula成为敌国俘虏, 最后更被折磨致死, 极度怨愤的他立誓报仇, 不惜自行感染一种远古病毒。

那是一个危险的赌注, 病毒致命率极高, 它会侵蚀人体, 把基因结构完全改造, 但只要感染者熬得过病毒的煎熬, 就能够拥有超越一般人的力量。

Steve向同伴述说他所知道的吸血鬼传说的真相。

「他赌胜了?」Natasha问, 对这段近似猎奇故事的历史, 她听得津津有味。

「但也付出了代价。」Steve扣上头盔, 「虽不像他的先遣部队会被晨光轻易消灭那么不济, 但阳光会夺去Dracula的视力, 也会使他的皮肤灼伤、刺痛。而且他必需定期饮用鲜血以减轻病毒寄生于身体所造成的痛苦。」

「疑问!」Clint像个学生似地举手, 「唔呀, 刚刚那些…感染者? 对吧! 他们可丁点也不像人类啊!?」

「吸血鬼的血液含有可以二次传播的病毒, 但只有Dracula这位元祖感染者拥有趋近完美的力量, 次代及以后的感染者能力按世代递减, 外貌也更接近于兽类。」

Bruce推了推眼镜, 「只要咬到便会被传染, 意味着病毒有可能大规模扩散。」Dr. Banner不是研究疾病的专家, 但他很了解血液的反应, 因为他一直从事伽玛射线的研究。

Tony撇起嘴角, 抓了抓没由来感到痕痒的腕部, 他本想追问Steve与Dracula私下到底有何瓜葛, 但单看队长的背影已知他情绪正恶劣得紧, 只得把话吞回肚子里, 改望着好友说道, 「这是个严重问题。」偷瞄爱人把蓝宝石介指小心收到腰间的口袋, 再戴上手套, Tony心中感到满不是味儿。

「尽量吸引敌方的注意, 将吸血鬼与未被感染的人分隔开。」装戴完毕的队长下令, 「复仇者, 出发!」

 

********

 

「小心别让他们咬到你们。」利用贴有银片的攻击碟解决了三只吸血鬼的队长提醒队友们。

通讯器马上传来同伴的讯息。

「看来吸血鬼的基因结构能够自我重组。」急速自我旋转以甩开数只吸血鬼的钢铁侠说道。

「真多谢你重复已知的事实。」不知就里赶前来支援的飞隼不禁冷嘲。

蚁人借着不断变大缩小来闪躲吸血鬼的追击。 「这, 我有点怀念跟昆虫朋友的相处。」

「我的闪电对他们有效。」雷神说了句好消息。

鹰眼答腔, 「很高兴花时间做的橡木箭有用。」

战况正在向好的时候, 『晚安, 玩得还愉快吗, 复仇者?』一道阴森的低沉男声倏尔在空气间回荡。 『你拒绝了我善意的邀请, 美国队长。所以本王有了新的提议。 』

「Dracula!」队长戒备地四处张望。

『用你的命, 来交换他的。你‧同‧意‧吗?』

他?

就像回应对方的话, 钢铁侠发出一声接近兽类的低吼, 零星未被消灭的吸血鬼同时隐去踪迹, 消失不见。

注意到钢铁侠的动作变得僵硬, 队长向其他人高叫, 「散开!」

钢铁侠开始使用冲击炮攻击复仇者, 所有人慌忙寻找掩护。

「Tony被感染了? 没可能!」

「我们应该怎么做?」

各人四散努力躲避钢铁侠的炮击。

「我们要制伏钢铁侠, 但不能伤到他。」队长一面举起盾牌格挡光束, 一面分析形势, 「只是一个失控的钢铁侠已经足以毁掉半座城市。Bruce, 你有把握研法出消灭病毒的药剂吗?」通讯器的另一头未有传来答话, 「Bruce?」

另一声怒吼解释了Dr. Banner为何未有应话, Hulk愤怒的一击, 成功将钢铁侠击倒。

「唉!」队长深深感慨, 最少是成功把人制伏了, 伤不伤到他, 就别太讲究。

黑寡妇跑上前察看, 然后忧心忡忡地道, 「Hulk也受伤了!」

「先返回总部!」在事情发展成最糟糕的状态前, Steve果断下令。

Hulk被吸血鬼抓伤了背部, 但由于没有人目击到受装甲严密保护的Tony是如何遭受吸血鬼噬咬, 他们只能猜想病毒不一定只透过咬伤传播。

发狂的Hulk及钢铁侠一起蹂躏纽约市, 光是想像就叫人毛骨悚然。复仇者绝不能让这件事情发生, 遂决定先将二人隔离于总部大楼内。为保险起见, 他们留下Sam Wilson负责继续监视街道。

Natasha照看正在逐渐恢复成Dr. Banner的绿色巨人。钢铁侠则由Clint及Scott搀扶着带到房间的实验桌, 在Jarvis的协助下脱下他的盔甲。

看见爱人呼吸微弱地躺在桌上, 皮肤转变成淡绿色的模样, Steve气恼得整个人微微颤抖, 说话也带有气音, 「…蠢材! 被咬了也不知道!」

「为我而觉得心痛吗？..真高兴…」缓缓张开双眼的Tony居然还笑得出来, Clint扶他坐起来。 「若你肯给我一个吻的话, 包准我马上能恢复精神。」他艰难地侧头望向Steve, 朝他招手撒娇道, 「过来啊...」微抬的右手手腕上, 可以看到两个小洞。

Steve冷冷地向Tony喝道, 「别闹了!」Clint正奇怪怎地Steve的语气比平时森寒, 就听见他说道, 「模仿得丁点也不像! Dracula!」

「吓!」鹰眼即时松开本来撑着Tony的手, 拉着蚁人退到数尺之外。

「呵呵, 啊哈哈哈哈!」Tony先是低头怪笑, 再次抬首, 棕色的眼睛透发出诡异的红光, 声音亦变得阴阳怪气。 「很久不见了, 美国队长。」

「我怎么都不知道铁罐有变声的能力!?」鹰眼忍不住吐糟。

「殊!」黑寡妇首先感觉到队长应敌的气氛不太对劲, 她示意Clint噤声, 避免踢到铁板。

「从沉眠中醒来的我, 无意中听到关于你的消息, 实在是急不及待想要与你见上一面。」

「你已经见到了。」Steve两手支腰, 声音冷漠得连复仇者也感到陌生、生疏, 「就此别过。后会无期。好走不送。」

可疑的谈话内容让复仇者无不摒住呼吸。

「就是你这不留丝毫余地的无情令我深深着迷。」“Tony” 轻抚下巴叹息。

众人露出果然如此的神情。

“敌人是个M!” “铁罐的同类!” “又一个花痴。”

队长敏锐地察觉到同伴的心音, 冷冽的视线扫射全场。

「啊噢! 这种眼神!」“Tony” 虽被瞪得打了一个寒颤, 但声音却无比兴奋。

「变态!」队长厌恶无比的从牙缝间吐出一个词, 马上得到大伙儿的认同。

「这人有病啊!」Clint忍不住批评。

Natasha附和道, 「而且绝对病得不轻!」

「话说回来, 你是在何时发现的?」“Tony” 旁若无人一样, 扬眉笑问。

「他是我的Alpha, 是否本人, 我自然一眼就能知晓。」Steve理所当然地道。

「哼。你这不守信用的骗子!」“Tony”一脸鄙夷地啐了口涎沫, 怒道, 「竟然背弃了我们的婚约, 让别人标记了你!!」

啊咦咦咦!? 这这这这是什么一回事!? 众人惊讶得无以复加, 目光尽数飘向素来品行端正, 严守礼仪的队长。

面对欺骗感情的指控, Steve整个人透出浓烈的杀气, 「我可从没答应过你什么!」

「约定就是约定。」“Tony” 脸孔怪异地扭曲, 表情痛苦地跪倒于地上, 他满头大汗, 把嘴巴张大到极限, 浓黑的黏状物不断自他的嘴里钻出,堆积幻化成一个人形。

 

********

 

在国与国的战争中, 敌人的敌人就是朋友, 它们会结成短暂的盟友共同抗敌。

二战时期, 海德勒意图入侵特兰西瓦尼亚, 为了保护自己的国土, Dracula同意加入抗德联军。

受邀到国境附近进行边防战会谈的永夜之王Dracula, 初遇受命跟随主军出征, 专责执行突击任务的美国队长。

无聊! 非常无聊!

手指不断于在大腿上敲打出无意义的节奏, 显示Dracula对沈长又无意的会议深感不耐。

一群光会说漂亮话, 不设实际的猪猡。没有必要去结交对特兰西瓦尼亚没有用处的盟友, 那么, 这群人在Dracula的眼里, 根本就是死不足惜。

Dracula有想过提早结束此行 ~ 只需吸干眼前这班军官的鲜血, 干脆又利落。

然而, 看着这些脏兮兮的军人, Dracula 猜想他们血液的味道不会怎么样, 说不定还是臭的。最鲜美的血液, 通常属于年轻健康的Omega, 尤其是刚刚经历一场美妙的欢爱, 混身尚沉浸于高潮的余韵下的性感可人儿。

心不在焉的Dracula并不确定是否因为自己胡思乱想而生出错觉, 本来混和着血与烟屑气味的空气, 忽尔夹杂了一阵淡淡的甜香。

附近来了一名Omega?

一个突然跑入主军帐的传讯兵把吸血鬼之王的思绪打断。 「报告长官, 咆哮突击队回来了。」

「唔, 着罗杰斯在副帐那边等着我。」

传讯小兵点了点头, 马上跑了开去。

Dracula以狐疑的目光追踪着那名并不起眼的小兵哥, 见他迅捷地牵起帐门, 朝毕直地站在帐外的人的耳边说了两句话。

「了解。」一身迷彩军服的金发男人应道。

迅速落下的帘帐叫Dracula并未看清那人的面貌, 但可以肯定他正是香气的来源。被勾起好奇心的吸血鬼倏地打消在军营展开杀戮的念头。

 

完成对直属上司Col. Philips的战况汇报, Steve Rogers回到自己的营帐。

能够于挤迫的营地内独自占用一个独立帐篷, 并不因为Steve的军阶或身分受到特别厚待。这是上回Bucky拍打了他的屁股一下所造成的结果。

可怜的Barnes中士开玩笑的时机不大对~ 当时Steve正要步入发情期~ 一个无心玩笑, 引得队长当场宣告要是有人敢在接下来的五分钟内踏入营帐一步, 他会让他们拿自己的“香肠” 当午餐。在场十几名的大男人即时冻结, 之后整个军营内的Alpha开始处处提防起他们这位漂亮的幸运战神, 而Steve也乐得清静。

和衣躺在唯一的一张折床上, Steve双手随意枕于脑后。他知道营地里招待了一名来自特兰西瓦尼亚的 “贵宾”, 认为长官们不应该仗赖旁门左道的力量的队长, 压根儿对此次结盟并不赞同。或者那位传说中的王子为了国家而自甘成为怪物的勇气叫人由衷地感到可敬, 但成了国王的他, 在知道自己拥有可以控制人心的能力后, 执意让所有国民一同被感染成为同类, 这种一意孤行的性格则叫Steve不敢恭维。

主力于领军冲锋陷阵的美国队长, 于战略制定、兵力设置及团队调配上, 或者可以享有绝对的自主权, 但这种程度的军事决策尚未轮到他去参与意见。

Steve叹了口气, 决定不再思考任何与自己并不相干的事情, 他闭上双眼准备好好休息, 没多久即进入完全放松的睡眠状态。

一道如雾似烟的黑气自布幕的缝隙间潜入, 于细小的营帐内缓缓结集成吸血鬼一族的王者, 并悄悄向床榻上的身影移近。

依循着信息素香味, Dracula轻松找到那名Omega, 近距离的观察下, 眼前人粉扑扑的脸颊, 甜腻腻的香味, 更让Dracula觉得他整个人就像一颗水润的初熟蜜桃。

金发Omega本能上感觉到有人的气息向自己靠近, 警觉性极高的他猛地张开眼。

「你们真奇怪哩, 最前线的军队里居然会有一个无主的Omega, 这是什么战斗策略。」Dracula双手撑于折床两旁的边缘, 居高临下地俯视自己的猎物, 「又或者是为了讨好本王而特意准备的余兴节目?」

整个军营内应该只有一个人会以“本王” 来称呼自己, Steve暗地里叹了口气, 「你似乎搞错了, 德古拉陛下。」他知道某些国家会在军里安插一两名用以慰劳士兵的Omega, 来自别国的Dracula会有所误会, 亦在情理之内。

平躺于睡床上, 散发着桃子甜香的男人毫不胆怯地直视吸血鬼之王血色的双眸, 态度丁点儿不像个会好好服待Alpha的谦卑Omega。

「呵, 在故作矜持吗? 有意思。」Dracula还是首次遇到这样的Omega, 明明是整齐密实的普通军服, 看上去却性感诱人。不管如何, 无论外貌香气, 他都是个极度诱人的上品, 血液味道想必亦非常甜美, 叫Dracula食指大动。

「我是名真正的正规军人。」Steve看向放在身畔的大圆盾, 拳头轻握, 在心里默念着这人是盟友国的君主, 尽力地克制自己保持礼貌, 「陛下请你看清楚, 我哪里像个柔弱的普通市民了?」

Dracula瞄了眼语气认真的金发Omega, 「长有一张带有女王气质的脸孔。」迅雷不及掩耳地抓住他的两肩, 把意图坐起来的人按回床上。

眼前这个显得饥渴的Alpha完全抓错重点。 「喂...快放开我!」Steve只得皱眉喝道。

无视于对方话里表达的意思, Dracula伸手探向身下人的腹部,「我会好好地上你,一次又一次, 直到你对我哀叫求饶, 再吸光你的鲜血。」

对方狂妄的冷笑和危险的眼神早就惹毛了性情暴烈的Omega, 当Dracula指尖那异于平常人类的皮肤冰冷触感穿透衣衫传来, 终于让Steve燃起足以烧断最后一条理性保险丝的怒火。 「妈的!」他抄起星盾, 猛的削向正准备噬咬自己脖颈血管的獠牙。

「哇哇!」其中一只虎牙惨被狠狠撞断的Dracula勃然变色。

「Omega不一定好欺负!」

「你! 你这贱人! 哇啊!」从没想过会遭到迎头痛击的吸血鬼被星盾砸得毫无喘息的机会, 只有举起两手胡乱挡隔的份儿。

见Dracula被打得跪倒于地上雪雪呼痛, 队长醒起自己总不能太过分, 于是停下猛烈的拍击。

「…真痛…」这种冲击! 这种快感! 仍跪在地上的Dracula揪紧披风的领口, 觉得心里有种不对劲的感觉在萌芽。

「奉劝阁下在行动前, 先好好搞清楚别人话里的意思!」Steve不想再与此人独处一室, 冷冷丢下一句, 就打算越过Dracula的身旁, 径自走出帐外。

「等…等一下!」在脑袋正式思考前, Dracula按身体本能作出行动 ~ 他倏的扑前紧抱住队长的大腿。

「吓!!」Steve被他反常的举动吓了一跳。

「别走, 我的女王殿下!」Dracula的声音居然带着陶醉。

他说什么!? 「放手啊! 你这个变...…不, 陛下! 」Steve努力地想把人甩开, 但Dracula却把他越抱越紧。

「你正是我理想中的Omega!」

不该是这样吧!! 「干!」Steve吓得脸色发青, 罕有地吐出脏话。 「放开我, 死变态!」深深的厌恶感让他发蛮, 毫不留力地把人踹开, 再飞也似地逃向咆哮突击队的帐篷。

滚到丈远外的吸血鬼好不容易爬起来, 他按住刚刚被踹中的脸颊, 望着夜空下逃跑的背影低喃, 「啊啊! 这种被鞋底狠踢的冰冷触感, 真叫人禁受不住!」暗红色的瞳孔因兴奋而收缩, 「…我一定要得到你…」

 

联合军营里, 所有将领级别的军官突然召开了一场特殊会议。

「真头痛。」一人叹道。

「对啊。」「唉。」众人和议。

「看陛下方才那严肃的表情 (如果无视他脸上那滑稽的军靴鞋印), 就知道他是当真的。」

「重点是如何应对才不致于引发起国际问题。」

一刻钟前, Dracula向同盟国提出了正式的要求, 表示愿意透过联姻来缔结长远而友好的邦交, 而他希望迎娶的对象是美国队长。

「就算陛下看上任何一个Alpha, 也不会让我们比现在更头痛。」

众人点头如在捣蒜, 在坐根本没有人有那个胆量代Dracula向Steve Rogers “说亲”。就算队长最终答允这场政治婚姻, 难保那名说客会否落得提早为国捐躯的下场。

「告诉陛下我们目前不能失去队长这个战力, 婚事请他先缓一缓。」军队需要美国队长, 这是铁一般的事实。

「陛下不是傻子, 如果他要求先有了肌肤之亲作实哩?」

各人不禁升了一阵恶寒。

「反正横也是死, 竖也是死…就这样子回答陛下好了, “关于你的婚姻大事我们绝对没有任何意见。 ”, 既没有反对, 亦不表示赞成, 之后由得他们自然发展。」

「对对对, 只要小心不让罗杰斯知道德古拉曾经向我们提出交换条件就好!」

众人达成共识, 甚至觉得若然Dracula有能耐驯服Steve Rogers这匹悍马, 亦算是一场公德。

队长就这样被自己的长官们卖掉了也不自知。

 

 

\- TBC -


	2. [铁盾] –Engagement with the Vampire (下) – (ABO, 弱A强O系列)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告/说明：AU, ABO, 私设有, 搞笑风, 所以带点OOC, 还望看者别太认真。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前言: 接续上文, 这系列里, 向来无往不利的队长的最大危机。喔, 德古拉与东尼的最大分别, 在于撩盾的技巧。

原著/复仇者联盟 文/廿田 

CP/铁盾 德古拉盾

 

**[铁盾] –Engagement with the Vampire (下) – (ABO, 弱A强O系列)**

 

********

 

那夜队长突然闯入咆哮突击队的帐篷, 吓得众人不自觉地同时抓紧裤头。

每想到当时的情形, Bucky都会忍不住偷笑。 「总算有事物能叫你这个混小子露出惊慌失措的表情。」

「你还笑!」Steve狠瞪好友。就算独自与海德勒大军苦战一整天, 也不会让他生出如此无力的感觉。

任何拒绝的言词、攻击的行为都只会让Dracula更加热情地求爱, 队长纵然恨得牙痒痒, 却又拿他没可奈何。

Steve把面伏贴于木桌, 没精打采地边连连叹气, 边捶打可怜的桌面。 「吸血鬼的发情期好像比一般人长。」他饱受那变态的缠绕已有数月之久。

「这…」Bucky吃惊地看着Steve,「你认为陛下是在对你发情吗?」

「不然会是什么?」Steve支起下巴, 眨动眼睛奇问。

Bucky按上Steve的肩膀, 盯着他清澈单纯的蓝眼, 轻轻感叹, 「尚早哩……」放于肩头上的手指轻轻收拢, 「…还要再等一下…」世上存在着各式各样的恋爱, 眼前这个来自的布鲁克林的小子仍只是一个含苞待放的花蕾, 距离他成熟到能懂得恋爱的滋味, 尚需一段不短的时间。

「Bucky?」

「即是…我刚才说, 再过一会就好。」Bucky笑道。他紧揽了Steve一下, 再将他松开。 Bucky向来都是如此安抚这只情绪不稳定的小野猫。

你是光, 我是影。你只管放心往前走, 一路上我都会为你遮风挡雨。

 

神出鬼没的Dracula在通往军务帐的路上把队长逮住。

队长希望甩掉从后牵住自己的手, 然而无论他向后甩, 还是上下左右死命甩、用力甩, 都只不过让吸血鬼就地表演了一次花式飞行。

Dracula绕着队长转了一圈平飞, 随着队长挥动的手上下左右地飞 , 两只手掌仍是黏一起。

「放手!」Steve凶狠地喊, 他觉得自己的忍耐快要到达极限。

队长的态度恶劣, Dracula不单毫不在意, 还勾起笑容, 「我们两军将要分开一段时间...」

「那很好。」Steve冰冷的语调足以减慢气候暖化的危机。

「这种冷淡的眼神和易怒的性格都很可爱。」Dracula赞叹。

对方就是这点叫Steve无法理解, 「快放手, 然后去整备军队!」拜托赶快离开我的视线范围! 越快越好!

「嗯, 预祝我们早日获得胜利,」Dracula拉起队长的手, 印下代表订情的吸血鬼之吻,「为了我俩的未来。」

吻手礼是西方文化的一种传统礼节, Steve并未强烈抗拒。 「…我尚要处理军务。」学乖了的队长尽量不想跟Dracula独处, 他先是缓缓后退, 再快步跑向有大量士兵聚集的帐篷。

「真甜。」吸血鬼轻舔嘴唇, 面露淫笑, 「叫人想舔遍他身体的每一寸。」单是手背散发的甜味已经勾起Dracula的无限遐想, 舌尖探入他那隐袐之地的感觉必定相当美好。只要等到这场战役结束, 他就能把队长带到特兰西瓦尼亚。 「快要成为我的了…」

「…...的确须要想想办法。」躲在暗处偷看的人, 悄声喃喃自语。

 

Steve再听到关于Dracula的消息, 已经是过了两个月之后。

「吸血王国最近都没有了动静…」

「听说德古拉国王出了“乱子”, 现在不知道是死是活。」

小兵间的窃窃私语传到队长的耳内。

没有扰人的吸血鬼, 也不失为一件好事。不过…好生生的超能力者居然会无端出乱子? 虽说世事无常, 尤其在这混乱不安的时代, 但Steve直觉感到事情并不寻常。

「Bucky, 你有否听说过什么?」

Bucky指尖轻弹儿时玩伴的鼻尖, 叹道, 「这不好吗? 再没有其他的事要劳我们的队长费心。」

Steve纳闷地盯着自己的拜把之交, Bucky只管笑盈盈地看着他。

随着军情吃紧, Steve亦逐渐把Dracula淡忘。

 

********

 

队长能够断言, 这一切完全是订婚介指所招惹的祸!

Steve对事情的来龙去脉不太清楚, 只能猜想当年必定有人误导Dracula, 认为他们之间曾经订下了婚约, 以换取特兰西瓦尼亚的吸血鬼大军在战场上的无限支援。

多得Tony的爱现个性, 队长接受了他的求婚一事被炒得沸沸扬扬。 Dracula自媒体上得知美国队长的近况, 感觉遭到背叛, 所以用尽方法来迫使他履行七十年前的协定。

「约定就是约定。」现出真身的Dracula倨傲地把四周瞄视一遍, 目光最终定于队长身上。 「基于我们多年的情份, 我本来想让这件事尽可能低调、平顺。」

「我跟你绝无半点情份!」为免加深同伴对自己的误会, Steve再次严正声明。而且他不觉得强行闯入总部企图把人掳走, 又派出吸血鬼大军肆虐城市的行为有多低调。

「看来我的慈悲是多余的。」Dracula故作可惜地叹气。

『…Cap., 不太对劲!』通讯器传来Sam焦急的声音, 『街上的人好像变得有点奇怪!』

「Jarvis!」不用队长明确指示, 聪明的AI已自行于塔楼内调出数个悬浮屏幕, 放映出飞隼眼中所见。

高空俯瞰下的中央公园内, 有一群人列队站立在一端。仔细一看就能发现他们的皮肤呈淡绿色, 表面布有细微的蓝色血管, 与Tony的初期感染症状近似。

「你知道整个纽约市有多少潜藏的受感染者吗?」Dracula悠悠地把玩着指头笑问。

\--警告! 市内多处出现怀疑吸血鬼袭击平民的个案。 --

「我已经是别人的Omega。」队长瞪了Dracula“你还能怎么样” 的一眼。

「我喜欢你瞪我。」Dracula陶醉地打了个激凌, 复仇者顿感四周气温骤降, Steve气得牙关颤抖。

“对不起铁罐, 居然拿你去跟他作比较。” “难怪Steve会觉得Tony正常。” “队长可真辛苦。”

Dracula继续自说自话, 「只要你跟我回去特兰西瓦尼亚, 接受满月仪式的洗礼, 重生成另一个世界的子民, 我自然可以再次将你标记。」

监控画面传出持续不断的惊叫声。

「要让更多无辜的人受害, 你才肯答应我吗?」

「……」Steve瞟了一眼受有轻伤的Hulk, 再望向倒在实验桌旁的Tony。

Dracula一派成竹在胸的表情, 「怎么样啊, 我的队长?」

Steve深吸口气, 闭目抿唇道, 「我跟你走, 马上停止这一切。」

「Steve, Tony不会高兴你这样做。」Natasha轻声道。

「我保证不会让你失望。」Dracula勾起胜利的微笑。

Steve盯着朝自己伸出右手的吸血鬼, 「管他高不高兴, 这就是我的做法。」他轻扫Natasha的臂膀叮咛道, 「我们必需要以市民作为优先。」然后无表情地走向Dracula 。

等不及队长把手放进他的掌心, Dracula抢前抓住他的手腕, 将人拉贴到自己的胸膛, 另一只手则按在他的腰上。

Steve清丽的脸孔带着一层薄怒, 仰头瞪视Dracula,「释放Tony。」

「就算你用这种眼神勾引我,」Dracula又再径自陶醉, 他以手背轻碰Steve的脸颊, 「你根本没有立场来提出要求。」

「错了,」Steve换上一抺冷笑, 「我很清楚自己的立场。」指尖夹着一块亮晃晃的卡片, 二话不说向Dracula一掌挥去。

Dracula迅速侧头, 本来直划咽喉要害的小片子稍微偏了方向, 却还是被出奇地锋利的边角划破了一道口子。遭受暗算的他不怒反笑, 「果然是个无情的人。」摊开右手轻念咒语, 于掌心召唤出一场迷你的小雷暴, 按上队长的肩膀。

身体纵然经过血清强化, Steve亦承受不了这突如其来的电击。 「啊~~」他号叫一声, 随即昏倒于Dracula怀里。

Dracula收拢穿过Steve腋下的左手, 以防止他滑倒在地上, 「按照盟约, 我得到了美国队长, 特兰西瓦尼亚与美国永结友好, 我军将会全数退出纽约市。至于那些受到感染的人…」露出奸险万分的表情狞笑, 接着说道, 「你们就必需自己去想办法了。」

「卑鄙小人。」Clint怒骂着踏前一步。

暗黑的披风轻扬, 吸血鬼之王的身后散发一团黑气, 把他连同怀里的俘虏缓缓覆盖。 「论卑鄙, 吸血鬼可远远比不上人类。」

黑气散去, Dracula与他所选中的Omega已经失去影踪, 只留下一众复仇者呆立原地。

「这、这下可糟了!」Scott惊惶失措地双手于头上乱抓。

Natasha默默走上前, 搀扶起已经恢复回来的天才科学家。 Clint收起弓箭, 走到Dracula刚才站着的地方, 蹲下小心地四处察看。 Thor守在仍旧昏迷的Tony身旁, 以防再生变故。

Scott看着这群看似一点也不担心队长的超级英雄, 忍不住抱怨, 「就这样子让他去吗? Cap.被抓走了哩!?」他以为大伙会急于把队长自敌人的魔掌中救出来。

「你最不用担心的就是Steve, 新丁。」黑寡妇对着新手复仇者轻笑。

「...没错…」Bruce声线虚弱地附和。

Clint突然大声叫道, 「伙计们, 找到了。」他高举自己的发现, 队长刚才用以偷袭Dracula的复仇者卡片, 边角还沾有吸血鬼的鲜血, 「让我们听听Cap.给我们的“爱的留言”。」

Clint握压卡片侧框, 启动隐藏的录音功能, 卡片马上播放出队长冷静沉着的声音：“Scott协助Bruce研发对抗吸血鬼基因的血清, 希望留给你们的血液样本足够。Clint跟Natasha确认市内情况, 尽可隔离受到感染的人。Thor, 在Tony回复正常前, 无论使用任何手段, 阻止钢铁侠在市内发飙。”

Clint与Natasha用 “你看吧!” 的轻松表情看向Scott。

「这…Cap.是在何时偷偷录下这些指示的？」Scott觉得不可思议地感叹。

「挑战凡人眼里不可能的事情, 复仇者可习以为常。」Thor拍了拍手里的妙尔尼尔, 笑道。

“抓紧时间, 我一旦成为了吸血鬼, 首先定会找你们好好一聚旧情。” Steve的附加留言, 顿时叫各人的背脊凉了半截, 同时为任务增加了迫切性。

「我们要加快动作, 没带盾牌, Steve拖不了多久。」Bruce慎重地道。

「知道啦, 那变态刚才提到要举行 “满月的仪式” ？」Clint耸肩。

\--我必需提醒大家, 今年月亮最圆的时候, 刚好是明天。 --

「明天?」

\--定义 “明天”, 准确来说, 即是今晚午夜十二时正。 --

「只有不到五小时的时间!?」Scott越听越觉得这是不可能的任务。

「欢迎加入大联盟。」Natasha拍拍Scott的肩膀安慰道。

 

********

 

Dracula带着他应得的 “战利品” , 瞬间回到没有日光的国土 - 特兰西瓦尼亚。

「国王陛下, 您回来了。」

「唔, 别让任何人打扰我。」

「知道。」

早就醒了过来的队长维持把头靠在Dracula臂内的姿势, 眼睛偷偷张开成一条细缝, 尝试记着纵横交错的城堡路线。

Steve实际上只昏迷了一小会, 但他必需拖延时间, 好让同伴解救无辜被吸血鬼病毒感染的市民。

Dracula抱着队长通过一条条迂回曲折的廊道, 来到一扇巨大的木门面前。像是欢迎主人带回来的贵宾, 厚重的门扇自动往左右敞开, Dracula悠然步进位于崖壁之上的寝室。

「看够了吧, 对于本王的城堡, 还感到满意吗?」

啐! 被悉穿了!

Steve马上发力从吸血鬼的怀内挣脱, 但受之前的电击影响, 身体的敏捷度降低了, 双脚才刚着地, 反被对方勾住手臂, 「你的本事本王还不清楚吗?」 Dracula稍微使力一拽, 就势把他甩到了床上。 「休想再欺骗我!」

三番两次受到指斥的Steve实在是气不过来, 他撑起身来, 坐在床边怒极吼道, 「你才是够了! 我根本不知道你在说什么!」

「那天你着那个叫Bicky的跟班过来找我, 」

人家叫Bucky, 而且他是我的副官。

「相约在两国分兵之前单独相聚。」

只要你用脑袋想想, 就知道我绝不可能主动去约会你。

「枉我色情地…不, 热情地等待你的到来!」

我都听到了, 只会用下半身思考的Alpha!

「等到的却是迎胸而来的银制刀刃!」

「原来是Bucky。」Steve双手抱胸, 虽然详细的情况仍是搞不清楚, 但事情的经过大底已能猜得一二。

「因伤重而陷入沉睡的我甫一醒来, 看到的却是自己的未婚夫跟别个Alpha在卿卿我我!」Dracula忿忿不平地捏起拳头, 「背叛者!」

Steve按压眉心, 「谁是你的未婚夫!」他咬了咬牙, 复又叹气道, 「如果是Bucky暗地里算计你, 那就等同于是我做的。你有复仇的权利, 但你不应该袭击其他人类。」

「人类是吸血鬼的饵食。」Dracula冷笑, 「才经过半个世纪的时间, 人类就繁衍出足够威胁所有物种的数量, 你又何需忧心。」

「陛下有想过恢复成普通人吗?」Steve虽然问得突然, 但这并不是一时心血来潮的问题。

「或许复仇者真的很有本事, 不过, 太迟了!」Dracula知道队长是特意被抓走, 亦猜到他的朋友正在忙些什么, 「经过慢长的岁月, 病毒在我的体内已经起了若干的变化, 也彻底改造了我的身体。」 吸血鬼逐步趋近混身绷紧的Omega, 「就算你们治疗得了我的眷属, 德古拉永远注定是吸血鬼的王者, 只要有本王的一天, 吸血鬼王国就能恒久不灭!」

跟敌人似乎再也没有什么好谈, 队长进入警戒状态, 并在脑海里模拟了数条撤退路线。

「对于吸血鬼始祖这个身份, 我没有什么不满。」Dracula轻笑, 神态透出别于平时的另一种疯狂, 「可以随意增加忠诚的国民, 活在没有任何背叛、算计的国度, 这很美好啊。」

「疯子! 」Steve喃道。

被骂的Dracula显得有点高兴, 「言归正传, 我们已经浪费了彼此不少时间, 」他屈起手臂, 朝队长越俯越近, 「是时候作好重生的准备。」

「你不打算咬我。」这是Steve的结论, 却同时是一个疑问。吸血鬼的疫情现在想必像山火一样在城市里蔓延, 但Dracula却一直没有对自己出手。

「我说过你是我理想中的Omega, 我无意将你变成一个没有灵魂的傀儡, 这太没趣了。」Dracula 薄唇微微勾起, 「今夜明月当空之时, 你会成为病毒的第二名原始感染者。」

Steve吃了一惊, Dracula的计划超出了他的预计, 他双手紧抓床单, 默默注视对方的逼近。

「当然, 你是这么地美好, 为了确保你能在感染的过程中存活下来, 最理想的做法是先在你的体内注入抗原, 让你自行产生微量的抗体。」Alpha的石榴香气, 预告了吸血鬼接下来的打算, 「所以让我们来好好共赴巫山。放心, 我绝对比那个笨蛋强, 更能叫你感到满足。我的热情会在你的体内奔流, 释放, 叫你感受到无上的欢愉。」

「多谢你委婉的解说。容我再重申一次, 本人无意嫁给你!」Steve倏的冷起一张脸, 「还有, Tony可不是笨蛋! 他最少要比你聪明!」他猛地踢向Dracula胯下, 逼使他不得不向后退开, 之后灵巧地快速起身, 顺势抓起整张床单迎头罩向吸血鬼, 再闪身奔向门口。

「哈!」Dracula低声念了一句咒语, 木门重重关闭, 「别想逃!」一道银光如灵蛇般自床沿伸向队长, 缠上他的脚腕, 紧接着再幻化成一条腕口大小的锁链牢牢地把人扣住。 「来啊, 再取悦我多一点, 即管激烈地反抗!」

看着这欣喜若狂的心理变态, 逃脱失败的Omega全身汗毛倒竖, 并于心里响起平生首次的呼救哀号。 “你们快点来救我啊!”

 

********

 

复仇者在街上尽力保护那些未有受病毒感染的人, 只留下Bruce与Scott ~ 还有昏迷不醒的Tony ~ 于总部尝试研发疫苗。

失败了一次又一次, 他们迅速地预备了另一块玻璃片, 再放到显微镜下。

「这最后的一组可能就是我们所需要的解药。」Bruce道, 「来试试看吧。」

看上去有点沮丧的Scott接着便用滴管将一些化学物质放在玻璃片上, 两名科学家头挤头的在显微镜下观看。

那些化学物质攻打着病毒样本。

「看来奏效。」Bruce道, 因为关系到人命, 他们抱持小心谨慎的态度再观察多一小会, 直到看着这种新的药物杀死了玻璃片上的病毒样本。

「成功了!!」Scott兴奋的高叫。

「嗯, 终于。」

他们将吸血鬼的血液, Tony受感染的血液, 与其他复仇者的血液一一对比, 再推算出可能有效的各种处方, 然后进行实验。

之所以会花上这么多的时间, 是因为化学物质始终无法顺利依附到病毒上, 直到Bruce想到受伤的Hulk能够不受病毒的影响, 很可是因为伽玛射线的关系, 从而改良结合剂成份, 事情才有了大大的进展。

「我们在实验室试验成功了, 但现在我们要往人类身上做试验。」Bruce摘下眼镜, 以手背擦拭眼睛。 「刚好我们手边就有一个测试对象。」

Scott望向被放在实验桌上的Tony, 「你确定我们要这样做吗?」

「如果我们要大量生产疫苗, 就必需取得化学物质一碰到病毒时的读数。」Bruce边预备要用在钢铁侠身上的测试药剂, 边道, 「我们欠缺一位有本事把这里的仪器调整成能够精确地于人体外取得读数的工程师。」

\--我感到抱歉。 --

「你不用道歉, Javis。」Bruce续道, 「以现有的资源来说, 我只想到一个方法, 将一个人缩小, 再将他与新药一起打进Tony的体内。」

「吓!?」Scott惊叫。

「你要一面将解药带到病毒那里, 一面用探测仪读取读数。请谨记: 我们必须取得那些数据, 才可以帮助整个纽约市!」

『如果有机会治好铁罐, 你们应该试试。 』通讯器传来Clint的鼓励。

「…这, 我怕我做不来。」如果机器故障, 蚁人在Tony的体内失控变大的话, 后果将不堪设想。

『你要相信自己。 』Natasha插口, 『正如Steve相信着我们。 』

听到Cap.的名字, Scott马上抖擞精神, 「希望我们能使Stark回复正常吧…」我可以做到的…我一定要做到。

蚁人收敛心神, 准备就绪, 他启动腰带上的装置, 彭氏粒子把他缩小成为显微镜下生物的大小 ~ 连同Dr. Banner交给他的一罐药剂。

Bruce小心翼翼的将蚁人注射到Tony手臂的血管内。

Scott以为那个称为微宇宙的次原空间已经是足够奇怪, 但走进钢铁侠的血管才是怪异之最。

「啊, 我该怎样做?」

『只管向前走, Tony的血液里应该到处都能找到病毒。 』

忽然间, 有一个细小的白色圆形物体把蚁人撞到了。

「那是什么?」Scott奇问。

『应该是Tony的一个白血球, 他的免疫系统以为你是病菌。 』

“真倒霉! 希望不会有更多白血球向我撞来。” Scott心想, 抬头一看, 果然有一堆白血球正在向他涌来。

几秒之内, Scott就受到数十个白血球围攻, 好像有几队凶狠的闪避球球员在向他连珠炮发地射球一般。 「哇哇!」好不容易从白血球堆中挣扎出来, Scott将药品植入其中一个在附近漂浮的吸血鬼病毒里。

『你成功啦! 』Bruce立刻收到了传来的数据。 『我们有足够的数据来制造大量解药了! 』

 

在实验桌上坐起来的Tony起初一脸迷惘, 然后渐渐记起刚才发生了何事,「那个吸血混蛋!」

Tony虽然被Dracula附身, 意识有点迷蒙, 但听觉及视觉仍在正常运作, 那个变态混蛋加三级居然公然调戏他的情人, 这口气史总怎也吞不下来。

看到Steve不在自己身边, 按照队长平日的行事作风, 聪明如Tony根本不用向同伴询问他失去意识后发生了何事。

Tony跳下实验桌, 向好友问道, 「既然现在我已经回复原来的英朗俊俏, 你们是研发了有效的疫苗吧。」

「没错, 而且我们现在已有足够的数据把疫苗量产化。」Bruce答。

\--我建议同时把药剂喷雾化。 --

「好提议。」Scott拍掌。

「J, 我们要在最短的时间内制造最多的药剂。」

\--Yes, sir!--

 

Clint将药剂喷雾绑到箭上, 从左到右扫射, 箭头爆开时, 喷雾便洒落在人群里, 没多久, 一双双混浊的眼睛渐渐变得清明。 「很有效啊!」鹰眼很高兴地宣布。

「农用飞机来了!」钢铁侠在高楼之间的小上空飞过, 那里挤满了人群。他俯身低飞时同时开罐, 确保药剂散落在所有人身上。他虽然在开玩笑, 心里却是焦躁得很。

Thor把数罐喷雾抛向空中, 然后用闪电击中它, 天空下起一场疫苗雨。 「这下应该把所有潜藏的病患都解决了!」他举头望向钢铁侠, 「善后工作交给我们, 你快赶去特兰西瓦尼亚。」

「对啊!」「快走吧!」其他人和议。

钢铁侠向队友们比了个道谢的手势, 「Jarvis! 启动导航!」就独自飞向情人的所在之处。

 

********

 

一座壮阔的城堡出现在云层之下。

\--德古拉的房间在北塔。 --

「你怎么肯定?」

\--离阳光最远。 --

「我正准备那么说。」

当Tony闯进位处最北端的房间, 眼前的景象, 让他怒不可遏。

「呀哈哈, 你还真的使尽全力反抗!」

只见队长的衣履头发都凌乱不堪, 「走开! 要是知道会和你扯上关系, 当初我就不会参与那场战役。」他气喘吁吁地伸出右腿死命抵住被踢得晕头转向的吸血鬼。

「这种冷淡的语言虐待跟鞋底的触感, 真是令我着迷 ♥」

他们凭什么拿这个大变态跟我相比!!!

Steve能够保护好自己本来不错, 但这画面看在Tony眼里就硬是让他不舒坦。 「唷! 我来接你了!」

「太慢了!」Steve的声音居然有种可怜巴巴的味道。

「走吧, 亲爱的。」Tony二话不说就搂上队长的细腰, 想把他直接从窗户带走。

「等一下, Tony。」

听见脚边锵啷的异响, Tony才留意到Steve的左脚脚踝被锁链扣连在床架上。

妈的! 只有我才有那个资格将Steve绑到床上去!「我马上帮你切断。」Tony稍微调教手腕光线束的强度, 避免不小心伤到Steve。

Dracula怎可能将队长白白拱手让给别人, 一道雷暴乘机从后偷袭, 「休想拐走别人的未婚夫!」然后他惊讶地发现钢铁侠的机甲是绝缘的。

Tony冷笑, 就算是Thor的雷击也只有为他充能的份儿!「哼! 你才是别随便乱碰他人的Omega!」他把Steve拉后一点, 企图把人藏到自己身后。

「事物都有一定的顺序,」Dracula阴沉地反驳, 「是我先向他提亲!」

「反正先上车的先赢!」Tony轻挑地摆出胜利者的表情。

「你们给我认真一点!」

「哇啊!」「哇噢!」

面对这两位只有争夺心爱玩具的任性小儿般水准的蠢材, Steve哪能忍受下去, 他以刚被解下的锁链给予两人一记狠狠的鞭击。

Dracula的目光总算由钢铁侠转回队长身上,「这一刻你们成功研究出药剂又如何? 正如我刚才所说, 病毒会不断变种、散播。」他顿了顿, 「成为我的人, 作为交换, 我承诺不会主动侵略人类世界。」

「你真的经常搞错重点, 陛下。」Steve无奈地搔头, 「受到冷待, 就能让你感到很幸福, 不是吗?」他用力地拨开Tony拉住自己的手, 边说边走向吸血鬼。 「那么我建议咱们维持现状。」

Dracula不快地皱眉, 「什么意思。」

「我是个忠于传统的人。」徐徐步到敌人面前的队长忽然冷艳一笑, 「婚后我会变得非常温柔, 你真的不介意?」

Dracula又惊又喜地张开怀抱, 「我不介意!」他咕哝着喉咙吞口水, 任由表情妩媚的Omega主动贴上来。

「别后悔才好。」队长倾前, 吻上吸血鬼冰凉的脸庞。

「呵!」Dracula发出一声闷笑, 动作迟缓地将人拉开, 「…你是真的想要杀我!」

「……」队长抿唇。假如没有方法恢复成普通的人类, 就此结束他的生命, 是Steve对Dracula的一种同情。 「其实你从未爱上过我。你想要的, 不过是一个能在漫长的永生中给予你新鲜感, 让你觉得有趣, 用以排解无聊的人。无论那人是谁都可以。」

「…人格被全面否定了哩!…真是太爽了…」吸血鬼盯着插在左胸的银针, 仿佛看到某种不可思议的事物, 「…方才那些哄我的话全都是谎言, 对吧? 」

Steve勾起甜笑, 首次对他露出和颜悦色的神情, 「你何时见过我温婉如水地对待Tony了?」

Dracula表情痴迷地凝视队长, 他咯出一口鲜血, 阔大的手掌抚上Omega的脸颊, 指节沿着脸庞轮廓顺序扫过唇瓣, 下巴, 再缓缓往下移动。 「这次是本王大意。」他的目光突然变得无比狰狞, 脚下的大地劈里啪啦的现出闪电般的裂痕。

钢铁侠见势色不对, 马上趋前, 刚好赶及在地面出现异变的前一刻将爱人拉入怀内。

地面猛地裂开 ~ 宛若张开血盘大口 ~ 把Dracula吞没, 再合上。

『本王再不奢望你会爱上我!』空气中回荡着吸血鬼愤恨的声音, 『但我跟你将永远没完没了, 直到你成为我的禁脔!』

Steve眯起眼, 凝视完好如初的地面, 「他始终都是无视我话里想表达的意思。」

「Dracula搞错了, 你并未对他说谎。」

「？」Steve不解地望着难得一本正经的情人。

「队长式的柔情, 只有我最了解。」故意表现出来的温柔体贴, 钢铁侠见识得多, 亦不稀罕。 「Steve…」收起面甲的Tony一脸严肃地把情人扳转过来。

「放心, 我没事。」Steve轻掠头发, 罕有地现出一抹苦笑, 「一笔糊涂帐, 却把所有人卷入其中……」

「你说到哪里去了!? 」队长所顾虑的, Tony可丁点也不在乎, 反正疫苗已制作了出来, 管其他人怎的也好,「我只知道你吻了他! 你‧居‧然‧吻‧了‧他!!!」Tony陷入了极度的醋妒里, 就算是战斗策略也好, Steve主动向别个Alpha献吻~ 就在他的眼前!

「……」Steve张口结舌, 不知该骂Tony过于斤斤计较, 还是无聊。

钢铁侠霍地把人横抱而起, 「不要久留了, 省得那愚蠢的变态再次从地底蹦出来。」Tony打定主意以“公主抱” 的姿态带着Steve返回总部, 顺道光明正大地再次对外宣示他的主权。

Steve冷瞟满肚子坏水的情人一眼, 「你有什么资格去批评别人。」若非肯定星盾是由Howard亲手所制, Steve真要怀疑自己的护身武器乃是受诅咒之物, 害他被各式各样的“怪咖” 缠上。

「我不理, 回去之后, 你要好好补偿我的精神损伤! 」Tony嗔道。

「放我下来! 」队长语气虽重, 但只象征式地蹬踢两下以示挣扎。

「呵。」Tony冷笑, 再以命令的口吻道, 「抱紧我!」整个人向后摇动了一下, 让Steve一下子重心失衡。

「哇。」为免掉到地上, Steve只得乖乖勾住钢铁侠的脖子, 「Tony Stark, 你别太过分! 」

「回到我们的床上, 你才尽情地撒野吧!」Tony勾起邪魅的笑容, 附在他的耳边轻声吹气道, 「…我只会越来越过份, 而且是你绝对会喜欢的那种过份! 我要好好疼爱你, 保证叫你永远记得今晚…」

Steve未有驳斥, 他的两颊悄然酡红。

看他的表情, Tony知道自己得逞了。

Tony Stark轻浮随性, 对待情人时而霸道专横, 时而温柔无双, 亦只有反覆无常的总裁能带给队长甜蜜麻酥的感觉。

Steve Rogers个性独立, 不会轻易妥协, 任你与他的关系再亲密, 也休想他会完全交出掌控权。刚好钢铁侠所需要的, 从来就不是一个顺服的情人。

Alpha让自己与Omega额头相贴, 肌肤与肌肤的接触, 叫两颗心同时悸动起来。

「快回去吧。」「我们回去吧。」

二人差不多同时说道, 之后不禁相视而笑。

如果星盾能够说话, 或者它会自傲地向主人表示, 它毕竟撮合了一段良缘吧。

 

********

 

德古拉寝宫正下方的一个隐蔽洞穴, 空气中荡漾着刺激性的腐肉味道, 还有湿湿的霉味。

听着潮浪拍打在洞缘声音, Dracula咬牙, 忍着莫大的痛楚拔出胸前的长针。 「唔。」他死不了的, 因为队长犯了和James Barnes相同的过失。

在变化成吸血鬼前, Dracula的身体构造本来就异于常人, 他的心脏长在身体的右边 ~ 这亦是他多次遇袭, 却都大难不死的原因。

Dracula深吸一口极不好闻的霉味, 这股霉味带有毒性, 独特的远古病毒将随着潮汐变得更加活跃, 让Dracula的身体加快愈合。

回想起与美丽又凶悍的Omega的初次接触, 对方冷峻的眼神令Dracula在原地冻结, 所有的知觉疼痛都集中在被砸的部位上, 美好的感觉让他几乎无法忍受, 同时又觉得那还不够, 他想要得到更多。

除了他的人, 还有那颗好强得要命的心。

队长被击晕之时, 他就该以自己毒牙将他麻疹, 叫他动弹不得, 再强行占有他, 但Dracula没有。

没想到自己的爱会受到质疑。

失恋的痛楚让Dracula的快感逹到最高峰, 他掩面大笑, 「喔噫噫噫噫哈哈哈哈哈哈………」栖息于洞内蝙蝠被疯狂的笑声惊吓到, 纷纷拍打翅膀争相飞出洞穴。

血色的眸子充满着狂气,「既然如此, 我会充分叫你感受到我对你的爱!」

当你再次落入我的手里, 我要将你剥光, 冲刺进你的体内, 叫你的双腿无力地绕在我的手肾上, 我会感觉到你高潮时的颤抖!

「我要主宰你! 摧毁你的抗拒! 再对你为所欲为!」

 

 

\- HAPPY END or NOT? –


End file.
